My Vacuous Doll
by lazy-cerulean
Summary: Living as a mistake, Sakura struggles to meet her mother's expectation. Fortunately, an academy event that happens every 10 years will relieve her from her depression. It's an answer to her loneliness.. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: _The beginning_**

**_My bittersweet Tale_**

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, milady, but lady Hana has already arranged your immediate transfer to St. Etoile (E-to-well) Academy."

"How could she do that?" Sakura whined, pulling the ends of her low pigtails. "And school year in St. Mitchell's hasn't started yet! Hell! Normal school year hasn't started yet!"

"My apologies, Sakura-sama, but you're supposed to arrive at the dorm area this afternoon. St. Etoile will be having a welcoming party for new comers."

"Mou!"

* * *

**Room no. 301, third floor, North wing, Sr. Tenshi dormitory, St. Etoile Academy grounds**

Tok Tok Tok

"The door is unlocked."

"Ah, Hinata-san."

Said girl turned from her dresses to the blonde at the door. "Ohayo guzaimasu, Ino-san."

"My luggage just arrived. Please do tell me we share the same room." She said with that desperate twinkle in her electric blue orbs.

Hinata giggled. "Fortunately we do."

"I see. I see." Ino looked around her with a smile. "Hmmm… So the room farthest from the door is occupied by a senior. And… Ah! Two more rooms! We have a new roommate, I suppose?"

"Hai. She'll be arriving this afternoon for the party."

"I believe she's the heir to a business empire." A girl with auburn hair said with her hand on her hips.

"Tenten-senpai!" Hinata said with enthusiasm. Ino nodded at the new arrival.

"Thank goodness your stuttering has relieved!"

"Mou, Tenten-senpai."

"Well, we better change our clothes. It's almost mealtime." Ino said with much sophistication that Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Well, see you in the mess hall, ladies."

* * *

**In a black limousine owned by the Haruno family, 15 kilometers in distance to St. Etoile Academy:**

"Please get down from the car, Sakura-sama."

"Yadda, na. Who wants to wear frilly dresses anyway? Besides, I'm pretty comfy with my jeans and tank tops." Sakura said obstinately, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks.

"Demo, Sakura-sama, it is entailed that you wear dresses that a lady wears. Lady Hana is worried you might ravage the Haruno name."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief, a gasp escaped her lips. She then turned to her chauffer. "She… said that?"

The chauffer refused to look at her. "Hai, Sakura-sama."

Her liquid emerald eyes softened. "I… understand."

* * *

**Sr. Cecila Mess Hall:**

"Tenten-san, you shouldn't eat sweet foods like that. You'll get fat." Ino said meticulously, wiping her lips delicately with a napkin. "Anyway, I'll be heading to our common room. I'll see you later, if you'll excuse me."

Tenten and Hinata watched Ino go out of the mess hall before Tenten sighed in relief.

"Mou! That girl is too polite for her own good. She makes me look bad with her delicate etiquette and all!"

Hinata giggled behind her handkerchief. "As expected of a Yamanaka."

"Tsk."

* * *

"We have arrived, Sakura-sama. Lady Hana is waiting in the entrance gate."

"I understand." She dexterously left the limousine, only to be greeted by a stern looking lady in her early thirties.

"You have arrived." The lady said, nodding to her daughter. She then turned to look at the maids carrying Sakura's new wardrobe. "Sayuri, have you seen to it that Sakura-san has chosen a wonderful set of clothes for the next two weeks?"

"Only the best, milady."

"Good." She looked at her daughter. "I'll make sure that you received your new set of clothes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Okaa-sama." She said, bowing. She peered at her mother from her peripheral vision. She was going to the limousine when she stopped to talk to her butler. "How is my daughter, Lorelei?"

'_I wish for the day she'll address me as her daughter when she inquires of how I am doing.'_

"She's quite impressed with her new school. She's having fun wandering in its gardens."

"That's good. Tell her I miss her."

Sakura sighed. _'I wish she'll send messages likewise with my younger sister.'_

She then looked at the enormous school building in front of her, smiling bitterly as she heard the limousine leave her presence. _'But then again_, _I am someone not worthy of what I wish for.'_

"Good morning. You must be Sakura Haruno-sama." She turned to see a raven haired lady.

"Please, I would not entertain formalities. Call me Sakura."

"I can't, Sakura-sama. Anyway, I've come to escort you to your common room." She said politely.

"No. I would like to go there by myself. I appreciate you concern though."

"As you wish. Your luggage has already been placed in your common room."

"Thank you, miss--?"

"Shizune."

* * *

"She really is a rich darling." Tenten said with amusement as she looked at the 5 large luggages placed on a velvet mat. "They even refused to put it decently on the CLEAN floor."

Ino looked up from her jasmine tea. "Oh well, I just hope that she won't act like a spoiled brat."

"Tenten-senpai, would you like some cookies? It would be done in 5 minutes."

"Please do!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Tenten-senpai, don't you think you've had enough swee--"

Tok tok tok

"Here she comes." Tenten whispered.

"Please, the door is unlocked." Ino called out, quite confident of her superiority complex.

What she didn't expect is the superiority complex of the new comer. Their jaw dropped, literally, at the beauty that entered, bowing politely to them.

"Watashi no namewa Haruno Sakura des. Hajimimashite."

The girl who entered has luscious strawberry locks, with large innocent liquid emerald orbs, high pink cheeks, milky white complexion, and rosy lips.

She looked incredibly innocent, with her wide confused eyes.

Ino was the first one to compose herself.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you too, Sakura-san." Sakura smiled politely at her.

"I'm Tenten Kunai, a senior of yours." Sakura lowered her bowed head even more to her senior.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata." She raised a cup of tea. "Would you like some, Sakura-san?"

"I would, but not now. Thank you for your offer." She said politely, opening her luggage.

'_I must not act childishly. I must protect the Haruno name, if it's the only thing that I can do for my mother.' _She sighed miserably. _'How I wish to call her mama for once.'_

_--_

"She looks like a vacuous doll. She looks more polite than Ino." Tenten sighed. "Hell! She looks meeker than Hinata!"

Hinata rubbed her back. "Tenten-senpai, do not be bothered by that. Perhaps she is under her family's pressure. She'll open up when the time comes."

"Anyway Tenten-senpai, please do change your clothes to a formal dress. The party will start soon."

"Ah! Yes, yes, I almost forgot." She grinned at the two heiresses. "Ja ne."

Ino rubbed her temples. "What an enthusiastic lad. Ma, let's get dressed, Hinata-san."

"Hai."

**END OF CHAPTER  
TBC**

* * *

End notes:

Hello, dear readers. Tell me what is running on your mind. Tell me if I am ought to continue this story.

I shall see you next week.

Ja ne

-lazy-cerulean


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Ah! So cute!" Tenten said with a grin on her face. She walked in circles around Sakura who had bowed her head from embarrassment.

"Black definitely is your color. With your milk skin, you seem to glow." she whispered.

_Sakura was wearing a cute black Lolita dress, with white laces here and there. The top looked like a tube that reaches from above her bust area to her knee caps, and a white blazer was put over it._

"Doumo, senpai." She looked up with a blush on her face. "You don't look bad yourself."

Silence.

Blink.

_Blink._ Blink.

Finally, Tenten snapped, a big grin on her face.

"Kawaii!" Tenten delightfully said, putting her arms around the unsuspecting lass.

_Tenten is wearing a white chiffon dress, her trademark buns replaced by a low side-ponytail. A white choker adorned her neck._

"Look who's here. The boyish varsity captain is wearing a girlish chiffon dress. I wonder what the varsity team will think." Hinata said slyly, a suspicious sweet smile on her face as she stepped from her room.

_Hinata is wearing a sleeveless dark cream dress that is characterized by a v-neck with a bow, and is one inch below her knee cap. A charming diamond studded necklace with matching earrings and bracelet adorned her. _

"Since we're all prepared, ladies, we should be going now." Ino said shortly after Hinata. Tenten smirked at her.

"The beautiful class representative has arrived."

"Please, do not flatter me, Tenten-senpai." She said sarcastically, turning to look at Sakura.

_Ino is wearing a light purple satin dress with short puff sleeves and corset bodice with satin rosettes on the waistline. Her dress was 2 inches above the knee cap and it's edges were puffed, making it look fluffy. Simple, childish but elegant._

"And, Sakura-san?" Said girl politely smiled at her. "I would like you to meet some people later."

"I understand."

"Let's go, roomies!" Tenten yelled, grinning wildly at them before running ahead. Ino rubbed her temples.

"My goodness, Tenten-san, please act more appropriately in front of other people."

Tenten just turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, let's go to the party, Sakura-sa…chan." Hinata murmured shyly. Sakura's eyes widened. "Anou… May I call you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled childishly, her fluid orbs glimmering with pleasure and amusement. "I do not mind. Go ahead."

Hinata hugged her. "Thank goodness."

* * *

"--wish for everyone to enjoy this school year and excell in academics and sports. Of course, we will be your back bone, helping you in building a good family and a pleasant future."

The headmaster gave a wandering look around, a smile never leaving her beautiful face.

"Now everyone, you'll experience a surprise you didn't have for long, long years especially those who had studied here for a very, very long time."

The Etoillians (E-tow-li-yans: what you call students who study in etoile) had a surprised look on their face that the headmaster couldn't help but widen her grin.

"Everyone, welcome the morians from St. Mori High School, St. Etoile's sister school!"

There were gasps of delight and surprise. The double doors leading to the mess hall suddely banged open, revealing 2 sets of lines consisting of bishounens(pretty boys).

As each pair of boys passed by, girls coudn't help but feel blood running up their cheeks that they have to look away to prevent embrassing theirselves AND their family names.

A major gasp of delight echoed inside the mess hall when the last 5 Morians entered, in all their god-like glory.

The first one was a blonde haired lad, with sparkling ruby eyes characterized by slitted pupils and boyish smile. He winked at the girls before joining the rest of the Morians in front.

The second one was an auburn haired boy, with dark purple sleepy eyes and a lazy smirk, both of his hands on his pocket.

The third was a raven haired lad with animated black-paint orbs who smiled at the girls with such allure some couldn't help but silently swoon from their sits.

The second to the last is a red-head lad with an intensifying glare which the Etoillians thought of as _cool._

And last but not the least, as Tsunade has said, is the St. Mori's representative, who had entered with such grandeur even the headmaster felt faint for a moment.

He has a raven colored hair that spiked up at the back, a pair of calculating crimson eyes and nonchalant posture. He paused in the middle of the mess hall for a moment, before giving the girls a rare vampire smile.

"These, ladies, are the Morians. They will be joining us in this party." A major round of welcoming applause. "Well then, let the party begin!"

A sweet melody echoed and the morians, then, started to move and allure etoillians with their charms, leading them in the most pleasurable dance the etoillians could never have imagined to dance.

Suddenly, the double doors in the hall opened so softly in a quiet whisper. Nonetheless, it seemed so annoyingly vociferous since the moment it opened, all glowing eyes owned by the morians snapped towards it, expressions filled with such familiarity.

Everyone watched as four Etoillians of great beauty entered, with movements as graceful as the swans'.

A pastel-haired lass, a pearl eyed lady, an auburn haired beauty and an electric blue eyes wielder formed the wonderful group. The group stopped in a painfully elegant antic when they noticed the scrutinizing gazes of the occupants.

_'What the hell are they looking at?'_ Tenten thought as her eyes scanned the silent throng of Etoillians and unfamiliar gentlemen. Her orbs caught Ino's.

Ino smiled politely at Tenten, then stared at Tsunade. _'She said that the party would be interesting. Well, I wonder what's interesting about inviting a group of some lads from a school I do not know of.'_

Hianta clutched Ino's arm, an embrassed flush on her face. _'What are they thinking of? Mou!'_

She stared at Sakura. She was standing appropriately, her face revealing nothing. _'She looks so lady-like... so calm and collected. I could never be like her.'_

_-_

To Sakura, it was most ordinary to attend parties but what shocked her for a split second is the presence of male species in an exclusive girl's welcoming party. Sharpening her liquid eyes, her lips twitched to a polite smile that disappeared a second later. Leading Hinata to an unoccupied table, she made sure to act appropriately.

_'She's doing it again."_ Tenten thought as she sat down beside the pastel haired beauty. _'Her eyes are blank... again."_

A cough suddenly echoed in the accross the hall, from the microphone. The attention was acquired once more. With another cough, Tsunade put the mic under her chin. "May I repeat, the party has begun!"

* * *

"Waah! So delicious!" Tenten whispered loudly to Hinata. Hinata stiffened her giggle of amusement.

"Where's Sakura-san?" Ino said, returning to their table.

"I believe she went to the buffet table for some drinks." Hinata replied.

"I just went there. She's not around." Ino said, taking her seat.

"Perhaps she went out for some fresh air." Tenten suggested.

"It's impossible. Leaving a party without notice is painfully disrespectful." Ino muttered, shaking her head.

Tenten shrugged. "Let her be. She must be somewhere talking with acquaintances."

"But I told her I wanted her to meet someone." Ino murmured inaudibly. Hinata patted her shoulders. "It's okay. Perhaps-"

"Excuse me." A deep voice rang in Hinata's ears. She looked up to see ruby eyes staring down at her, a boyish grin on his face. "May I ask your hand for a dance?"

"I-I..." she trailed off, looking at Ino and Tenten, then back to the cute gentleman. "I'd... love to!"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, mademoiselle."

"Hyu... Hyuga Hinata."

**M**

**y**

**Vacuous **

**D**

**o**

**l**

**l**

Small, dainty fingers traced the dust aimlessly in circular, spiral and anonymous directions. A sigh escaped her pale lips contentedly as she stared at the glowing full moon surrounded by a blanket of velvet sky glistening with both moonlight and twinkling stars.

"A lady like you in such delicate clothing is not supposed to be in an open area."

"It doesn't matter at all. Nobody cares." Sakura sighed. She stiffened once a pair of strong hands captured her shoulders.

"You're too naive, mademoiselle." the man whispered, his breath fanning her ear. She stopped her breath, listening how the man took in her scent.

"How so, monsieur?"

"Who knows?" he said, and she felt him grin. She snapped her head to her side, peeking at the man. She can't, though, because of the shadows that hid him except for his crimson orbs characterized by commas.

_'So annoying how comfortable I am to the men inside and the one in front of me.'_ she thought, watching him fade deeper in the shadows.

"Au revoir." he whispered, his eyes flashing. "We'll meet once more."

She smiled--waving her hands in goodbye-- as she heard her smirk through the wind's soft whisper.

**End of chapter.**

**TBC**

foot notes: Sorry, everyone, for not updating as promised!

I wish for your review.

All you have to do is click the lavender button and tell me how to improve, if you like it so far or not or even suggestions.

Ja ne!

:)

Review corner:

fairy246

Sakura4eva

Kurai hi

Ennui-chan

kerapal bubbles

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Chapter Three:**

**Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

DICTIONARY ONLINE (words used)

venger--revenge(french)

Gomen-sorry(japanese)

Kumako- 'kuma' is bear, 'ko' is attached to a word for female name (japanese)

Da- yes (romania)

tankje wol- thank you (netherland)

merveilleux--wonderful (french)

éclatant- brilliant, sparkling, loud (french)

Hai- yes (japanese)

Itai- it hurts, in addition: ita-ow (japanese)

-hime- pertains to a princess (japanese)

Si- Yes (spanish)

Oui- yes (french)

Da- Yes (Romania)

Dziekuje- please (poland)

Multumesc- Thank you (romania)

désireux—eager (french)

heika-empress (japanese)

satisfait—satisfied (french)

Okaa-sama- respected mother, to formally address one's mother (japanese)

Moien- Hello (luxembourg)

Prosze- Thank you (poland)

Imdynalla- how are you (quechua-peru)

allinmi-Fine (quechua)

**pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

"I'm sure glad you're back, princess." Tenten said jokingly with a bow which Sakura ignored by sitting on a vacant chair beside Hinata.

"Indeed, princess, we're graced by your mere presence." Ino added sarcastically.

"Urusai." Sakura said. Hinata giggled.

"Seriously, Sakura-chan, where did you go?"

"Somewhere where I can smell autumn." Sakura answered nonchalantly, running her eyes through the thronging dancers.

"Without a notice, may I ask?" Ino said incredulously.

"Yes," Sakura pointed out, staring openly at Ino's electric blue orbs as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Without _any _notice. At all."

'Let's see who you are, Yamanaka Ino.' She thought silently, her pupils narrowing in growing amusement and anticipation.

Ino, who was standing up, looked down at Sakura with her hands on her hips as her lips pursed in annoyance and her eyes glared at liquid emerald eyes.

"I didn't know you could be childish, Ino-_san._"

"I didn't know you thought so little of manners, Sakura-_sama._" Ino said, huffing.

"Manners are to be shown to people who deserve to see it." Sakura shrugged. "I don't see why I need to inform you of my whereabouts either."

"Why you-"

"Ino-san, are you loosing your temper by any chance?" Sakura cut her off with a knowing smirk.

"Sakura-sama-"

"G-guys?" Hinata intercepted, holding both girls' arm. "Could you calm down?"

"Ugh." Ino rubbed her temples. "Fortunately I can, Hinata-san. Would you mind accompanying me to the buffet table?"

"Anou… n-not at…" she stared at Sakura's nonchalant face, "all?"

"Good." Ino said, dragging Hinata with her, who bowed in excuse.

Tenten could only watch helplessly as Hinata and Ino disappeared through the crowd, her lips trembling in anger and disappointment, thinking, 'That Haruno girl is a real gaki—a brat!'

Thinking of storming off, she was startled to hear Sakura's stifled laughter that she turned hurriedly to see Sakura's happy, happy face, her mouth concealed by her porcelain hands.

"Saku…ra-chan?" Tenten said, watching as Sakura tried to calm herself for a moment.

"Those," Sakura breathed out, "were the most remarkable lines I've heard after only a century."

"An exaggeration." Tenten said flatly. Sakura shook her head, still laughing.

Her face then turned back to its normal color, and with a grin she added, "No one can do what she did. No one dared for fear of my family's _venger_."

"Aw. Sakura-chan, if you wanted someone to treat you normally, then why didn't you say so?" Tenten cooed. Sakura grinned in return, but stiffened when Tenten hugged her.

"Sakura-chan?" Tenten said worriedly, pulling away and holding Sakura, who was looking at the ground, by her shoulder.

"I'm… just not used. Gomen." Sakura muttered.

"Then why don't I make you my Kumako from now on?"

"Ku…mako?"

"_Da._ So you'll get used sooner." Tenten grinned.

"_Tankje wol_, Tenten-chan." Sakura grinned in reply.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Three days after the party:

"Blue, or green?" Tenten asked desperately, holding up two dresses. One was a pale blue chiffon dress, and the other was a mint green dress that puffs by the shoulder and the bottom of the skirt. "Blue or green, come on guys. Some ears please?"

"Tenten-san, I'm sure you'll look _merveilleux_ in both. Just slip something in or we'll be late." Ino said, applying a black eyeliner while blow drying her hair. "And put those buns down. You look ridiculous."

"Oh!" Tenten exclaimed mockingly. "I thought I'll _look wonderful in both_ buns!"

"Tenten-senpai," Hinata said meekly, hastily tying the laces of the dress by her waist. "Just wear the blue one. The green is preposterously éclatant, bright."

"Do you really think so?"

Hinata smiled approvingly. In return, Tenten beamed and murmured a quiet _thanks_, along with _thank goodness_ before hurrying towards her room.

"Hinata-san?" Ino called out. "Can you help me with this?"

Hinata turned to see Ino holding the door to Sakura's room open, her free hand on her hips in an exasperated manner. Hurrying inside, she almost giggled at Sakura, who had been sleeping all through the time that they were panicking.

Clasping her hand together, she sighed in admiration as the cute child-like face twisted uncomfortably for a moment, before a smile—a cute, cute smile—graced her features once more.

"A-hem." Ino feigned a cough, snapping Hinata from her state. Face flushed, she hurried towards Sakura with Ino following suite with a slight amusement.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata trailed out, her hands raised awkwardly as if to shake the sleeping girl. Sakura, though, only stirred, subsequently pouted, and then shifted away. "Sakura-chan, please wake up."

Looking at Ino, who shrugged ineptly for the first time, she released a sigh.

"Hey guys! What are you doing! The ceremony starts in 30 minut—HEY! Why is Kumako sleeping?" Receiving both a sigh, and a roll of the eyes, she marched towards Sakura and began to shake her.

"Kumako! Wakey, wakey!" Tenten whined, pinching both of Sakura's cheeks. "Come on!"

She received no reply. Tenten then gritted her teeth, then, smiled cunningly.

For a moment, Tenten shook the girl harder, and harder and hard—

"Tenten-san?" a groggy, small voice snapped her from her zonked-like state.

Looking down, she smiled sheepishly. "Hai?"

"Itai." Sakura said pointedly, her eyes a dark green in color.

"Wah! Gomen!"

"It's okay. What did you wake me up for?" she asked with much formality, removing the blanket over her.

"In case you haven't noted, Sakura-san, the ceremony will start in," Ino gave the wall clock a glance, "20 minutes. Will you please be ready five minutes before the time?"

Sakura nodded fuzzily, ushering them out and closing the door with a solemn sigh.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

_Open your eyes, Sakura-san. She is a filthy lowlife. We are ethereal. We are untouchable. Look at your sister. She makes us proud. Be like her. HER._

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Welcome." Tsunade said politely once a couple had gone out of a grand white limousine.

"Ara, Tsunade-hime." The lady said with a smile. "Please take care of my daughter."

"Indiscutable, Lily-sama." She replied with a slight bow.

"Ah, Tsunade-hime, you do not need to address us in such superiority." The man said.

"Si. At any rate, the ladies should be around the Chantilly square, you might want to meet your daughter--"

"Tsunade-hime!" a woman clad in a black tuxedo called out.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll have to take care of something."

The couple left with a smile.

"Oui?"

"The Hyuuga family and the Yamanaka family has arrived in the main gate 5 minutes ago. The Inuzuka family and the Kunai family is already in," the woman paused, looking at her tracker watch, "Point D."

Another woman entered with hysteria. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Oui?"

"The Francois family and the Nara family is already in Point B. Trespassers had been reported to be seen somewhere in Point E where the Uchiha family, escorted by a total number of 5 police cars, are along with the President and family."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. 'I seriously need to drink something.'

"Ask Shizune to meet the Kunai family. I'll go to the Hyuuga and Yamanaka family. And as for the Uchiha and the Uzumaki family, along with the other Morians' family, let Jiraiya take care of that. About the trespassers, tell Anko to take care of that." She ordered.

The women sauntered away after bowing politely.

Walking towards the main gate, another woman approached her. "Da?"

"The-_pant-_ Haruno family has arrived in point E." the woman panted out, before straightening herself.

'The master of the game has come.'

"Dziekuje," Tsunade started, "call Kurenai in and tell her to be the one to meet the Hyuuga and Yamanaka family instead of me. Call escorts so that I may be able to meet the Haruno family by Point B."

"Da."

"Multumesc." She replied with a nod. Looking at the sky, she sighed softly.

'This,' she thought with finality, 'would be my busiest and most troublesome school year.'

* * *

"Sakura-chan, thank goodness you're done. Did you oversleep?" Hinata inquired softly.

"Somehow." Sakura replied tiredly.

"I thought you were the first one to sleep?" Tenten asked with a teasing grin. Sakura's eyes hardened.

_You know better than to interact with lowlifes such as the Kunai family. You shame us. Is that how you repay us? If your father knows of this, he'll dominate the Kunai family. Befriending someone of _that_ status is degrading. Your father will exact vengeance to that girl._

"I…" she stared uneasily at a painting on the wall. "I believe it would be none of your business, Tenten-san."

Ino, Hinata and Tenten turned to her, eyes wide.

"Saku…ra-chan?" Tenten stammered. The lights in Sakura's eyes were fading quickly because…

… She heard it… Yes, indeed, she heard the hurt in Tenten's voice.

'_We are ethereal, more than anything else. And our vengeance are quiet, Sakura-san. Remember that.'_

"Please, Tenten-san, I would not tolerate informality with you." She said blankly.

_We, your father and I, have eyes everywhere. Do not underestimate us._

_­­­_"I-I… My apologies, Sakura-sama. I had overlooked my position. Would you like me to escort you?" Tenten said, bowing her head until it leveled her diaphragm.

_Filthy… Onee-sama, they are filthy. Father had said so. I believe father. You should too!_

"No. That wouldn't be necessary."

_Do you hate me, onee-sama?_

No… No! I certainly don't.

_Because, mother said that a person who have no similarities with me hates me. Now, do you believe father?_

N—Yes.

"Hinata-san?" Sakura said with sagacity.

_Widen your eyes, Sakura-san. See who is worthy of your informality. See them. Those pearl eyes and electric blue orbs._

"Y-Yes?" Hinata said meekly, afraid of the wrath of Sakura's dominating voice.

Seeing this, Sakura's eyes faded, eaten by the dark colors of a green forest.

**((Is that your eyes, Sakura? Is that yours?))**

(Yes. Why?)

**((It's dead.))**

"Would you like to accompany me to the Chantilly square? My mother has known about you and she wanted to meet you."

"H-Hana-sama does?"

"Oui."

"Sûr." Hinata felt a wave of contentment as she said this. 'For father will be pleased.'

"Let's go then. She's désireux—eager to meet you." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

* * *

"Haruno-heika, welcome."

"Empress, Tsunade-hime?" Hana said humbly, though her head is held up high. "I'm no empress."

Raising an eyebrow, Tsunade replied. "If you say so. I'm satisfait, pleased that you could come. I know that your schedule is busy."

"Hmm," Hana said, her eyes gleaming. "I've heard of the morians' joining etoile this school year. It's mainly the reason why I enrolled Sakura-san here."

"I'm quite confused as to why you didn't enroll Lorelei here." Tsunade said calmly. "She is born with similar characteristics as Sakura."

"It is not time. I want Lorelei to relish her time."

"Mother…"

"Lorelei, do you want something?"

"I'm done scrutinizing certain things. Mother, are you sure this isn't a monastery? Are you sure onee-sama isn't going to be a nun?"

"Well, I'm sure this is a school, Lorelei," Hana said gently. "And that you'll study here too, soon."

"Tch. Never."

"Okaa-sama, it's pleasant to meet you." A voice said. Hana and Tsunade turned to see Sakura, with a girl behind her.

"Sakura-san." Hana replied with a nod. "And, ah! Is that Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Oui. Moien, Haruno-sama." Hinata greeted with a bow.

"Ara, Hinata-chan—_Sakura flinched—_hold your head up." Hana said with a grin.

"Prosze, Haruno-sama."

"Imdynalla, Hinata Hyuuga?" Lorelei asked politely.

"Allinmi. Prosze."

"Well, Sakura-san, since you're here, let's proceed to the building."

"Hai." She whispered.

Watching Tsunade, Lorelei and Hinata walk ahead, Sakura almost flinched at her mother's proximity once Hana leaned to whisper: "I'm pleased, Sakura-san. Do not make the same mistake."

**End of chapter.**

**TBC**

**End notes:**

Sorry for the late update.

Thanks for those you had noted some things and reviewed.

:D


End file.
